it's not the end yet
by Hana no Sutoomu
Summary: chrono and rosette are coming back but why?and how is the world on a verge of desarster? whatch as the story unwides and relationships grow stronger. cXr. please read.
1. Chapter 1

**hiya. ok this is my first my chrono crusade story so yay. i hope you injoy. also i like creative critasisum. **

**disclaimer: it's torture to typr but...I DON'T OWN CURANO CRUSADE, there i said.**

**i would like to apoligise for spelling and grammer and if you feel the need to point cetain parts out to me go right ahead.**

**_Azmaia's pov_**

I thought they had died. No I knew they had died I was certain of it. But still I couldn't get that dream out of my head. I thought to myself as i lay on my bed in my dark room wide awake. Maybe it was me just trying to comfort myself that rossette and chrno had died but why know? A lot of people had died in the battle all together, but I was okay at least a bit with it now. Wasn't i? agh. This was insane, I'm going nuts. I closed my eyes tight I didn't like this at all. My hands covered my face as a growled. They had been dead for a year know, a whole year so why now? The dream was playing over and over in my head.

**_Azmaria's dream(not in her pov)_**

_Azmaria was dancing around laughing and having an all around good time. It wasn't so much of a dream more of a past memory with her rossette and chrono. Azmaria had a lot of these 'dreams'. _

_Azmaria was laughing at rossette but then suddenly every thing went dark and then all the demons she thought were dead suddenly appeared in front of her with malicious grins on there faces. Aion was the one in front with a gigantic sword in his pale hands. Azmaria's face turned from happy to horror and she let out a scream and turned around to start running. They chased after her, laughing a snarling swinging there weapons around, though azmaria didn't care she just wonted to escape but she couldn't. It was still dark and all she could see was the devils and herself nothing else just complete darkness._

_She ran and ran but she was getting tired and she couldn't keep this up forever but suddenly there was alight, a door. She ran towards it with all her might but as soon as she reached it she fell and she could no longer see, but could hear the voices below her, the voices of the devils that were chaising her a minute ago, she was going to fall right to them. Another scream admitted from her mouth and she screamed out to rosette and chrono. But no one came and all she could do was close her eyes and wait for her demise. _

_As tears started to roll down her cheek she felt a warm light and two hands catching her. She opened her eyes in surprise but they soon softened as she looked at the two people holding on to her small fragile hands and stopping her falling._

_"Rossette, chrno you came." Azmaria's voice said in happiness." But your not going to stay are you?" She said looking up to the two with more tears brimming her eyes._

_"Not at this very moment no, but we are coming back." Rossette said looking at azmaria with sympathy. _

_"No your not. Your dead you can't." azmaria's tears started rolling down her face as her eyes closed in disappear._

_"Yes we are." Chrno said this time. "In a couple of weeks, maybe less were going to be coming back azmaria."_

_"There's something that needs to be done. Or you could say that there is a new evil approaching and it needs to be stopped." Rossette carried on._

_"Lyiars! And even if you were coming back don't you think the rest of us could handle it."_

_"Of cores we think..."_

_"No, you'll need are help."_

_"CHRNO."_

_"What??"_

_"You didn't have to …."_

_"At least I wasn't lying"_

_"IT'S CALLED A WHITE LIE!!"_

_"IT'S STILL LYING"_

_"Humph. Azmaria were going know but we are coming back. AND THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A WHITE LIE AND AN ORDINARY LIE."_

**_Non dream world and not azmaria's point of view._**

With that azmaria woke up and were back to the begging were she's lying awake in bed.

**_Azmaria's pov_**

Know that I think about it it was a little bit nice to see the two arguing dream or not, it felt like the old days.

I got out of bed and walked to the window opening my light blue curtains to see the sun rising. A sigh escaped from my lips and I decided I was going to tell sister Kate. I felt like this dream was important and I knew it wasn't going to leave me alone.

It was a bit to early in the morning but later for sure she was going to confront sister Kate. And with that azmaria got her self ready for the day.

**i hope you injoyed the first part of the story and if you have any idears for it please tell me**

**satalle(did i spell her name right??) may be joing later on put you have to reviwe to tell me if you won't her to join or not.**

**pleaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee reviwe.**


	2. Chapter 3

**All right. I'm seriously, amazingly sorry I haven't updated. And there's no good reason for it so you can be really mad at me if you want but just so you know I am really, really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono crusade if I did I would properly of made a happier ending.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter and please read the author note after the story.**

She stood outside sister Kate's door. For some reason she felt frightened, scared. The little butterflies in her stomach were flying around at light speed and all Azamaria could do was to hold her stomach. She took a deep breath, calmed her nerves and knocked on the wooden door.

The knock resounded in the room and sister Kate looked up and then said "come in."

Azamaria pushed open the door and stepped into the room quietly. She walked up to sister Kate's desk and stood their silently.

What is it Azamaria?"

"umm…..well…I had a dream last night." A pointed look from sister Kate had Azamaria continuing. "And well, it was odd. Aion was in it along with Rosette and Chrono. It started of like any other dream but it changed and I was suddenly being chased by Aion and a horde of demons. Then I was falling and Chrono and Rosette caught me. They said they'd be coming back. About another evil coming. I would normally ignore the dream but I have this feeling that's telling me I shouldn't."

Sister Kate was in slight shock. She knew Azamaria had dreams about Chrono and Rosette but as far as she new they were happy dreams. It was also hard to believe that Rosette and Chrono were coming back and that another evil was coming. It was over whelming. "Azamaria….are you sure?"

"of course. Sister Kate something is going to happen and we need to do something about it."

Sister Kate was quite for along time and the tension in the room became unbearably thick. "All right. You say Chrono and Rosette are coming back?"

"Yeah." Azamaria nodes.

"All right. Well we can't do much right know. We can only wait for them to come. We have no idea what this evil is and if we don't know that then I'm afraid we are at a disadvantage. All we can do is get weapons ready, let every one know. First though why don't you go and eat. Come back hear when you are ready."

With that Azamaria nods and leaves the room. She also leaves a tired looking sister Kate. "I wonder if I'm getting to old for this." She mumbles to herself.

"Well how are we gonna get back?"

"….I'm not sure."

"Great!! We tell Azamaria were going to help her and then you tell me you don't know how to get back. Great Chrono, just great."

They both glare at each other not noticing the person watching them from afar. He chuckles and a small smile spreads across his face. "And so the show beginnings."

**A/N. okay so really sorry like I said before nut I have a problem. I would really like to finish this story but the thing is I have no idea were the story can go. I saw a picture of rosette glowing and that's why I wrote this story and on impulse put it hear on fanfic. So I'm asking you my reviewers to help.**

**I really need ideas so I would love to hear yours and they will properly be put in the story.**

**I can give my story up for adoption to anyone who wants it.**

**I'm looking for ideas and if I still can't do the story it will be up for adoption.**

**Thanks and please review.**


End file.
